The Umbrella Academy
The Umbrella Academy is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite #5: 16 Jan 2008 Current Issue :The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite #6: 20 Feb 2008 Next Issue :The Umbrella Academy: Dallas #1: 26 Nov 2008 Status Series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite #6 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite #5 The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite #4 The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite #3 The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite #2 The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite #1 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite' - Collects the six-issue mini-series. "In an inexplicable worldwide event, forty-seven extraordinary children were spontaneously born by women who'd previously shown no signs of pregnancy. Millionaire inventor Reginald Hargreeves adopted seven of the children; when asked why, his only explanation was, 'To save the world.' These seven children form The Umbrella Academy, a dysfunctional family of superheroes with bizarre powers. Their first adventure at the age of ten pits them against an erratic and deadly Eiffel Tower, piloted by the fearsome zombie-robot Gustave Eiffel. Nearly a decade later, the team disbands, but when Hargreeves unexpectedly dies, these disgruntled siblings reunite just in time to save the world once again." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593079788 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Gerard Way. Artist: Gabriel Bá. Publishing History First published in 2007. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Future Publication Dates :The Umbrella Academy: Dallas #1: 26 Nov 2008 :The Umbrella Academy: Dallas #2: 24 Dec 2008 :The Umbrella Academy: Dallas #3: 28 Jan 2009 News & Features * 04 Nov 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18682 Artistic Process: Umbrella Academy's Gabriel Ba] * 22 Sep 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090822-GerardWay.html Gerard Way on The Umbrella Academy - Past, Present & Future] * 04 Sep 2008 - CBR TV: Scott Allie and Gerard Way (video) * 30 Jul 2008 - CCI: Morrison & Way Born Under a Dark Sun * 27 Jul 2008 - SDCC '08 - Grant Morrison, Gerard Way Panel * 23 Jul 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17361 CCI Exclusive: Way On Umbrella Academy Series 2] * 20 May 2008 - Interview: Gerard Way Pt. 2 (of 2) * 13 May 2008 - Interview: Gerard Way Pt. 1 (of 2) * 22 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16136 Apocalypse Suite: Way Talks Umbrella Academy] * 18 Dec 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12610 UMBRELLA ACADEMICS: Way & Allie Talk Umbrella Academy #4] * 26 Nov 2007 - [http://www.silverbulletcomicbooks.com/features/119614315432245.htm Gerard Way: Broadening Comics' Audience with Umbrella Academy] * 19 Nov 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12418 UMBRELLA ACADEMICS: Way & Allie Talk Umbrella Academy #3] * 16 Nov 2007 - Comic Geek Speak - Episode 327 - Gerard Way Interview (audio) * 20 Oct 2007 - Superhero Stylings From Stars of Pop * 01 Oct 2007 - [http://www.sequentialtart.com/article.php?id=723 The Umbrella Academy: Superhero kids in a class of their own] * 27 Aug 2007 - [http://www.silverbulletcomicbooks.com/features/118827313339854.htm Gerard Way: Flexing His Writing Muscles with Umbrella Academy] * 24 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11284 Doing It Gerard’s Way – Talking The Umbrella Academy] * 16 Jul 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=121076 Talking Umbrella Academy with Way] * 14 Aug 2006 - [http://www.darkhorse.com/news/interviews.php?id=1350 Gerard Way Interview: Umbrella Academy] Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website Umbrella Academy